I love the way you lie
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Loosely based off of the song I love the way you lie, full of domestic violence, crime, drugs and alcohol. Follow Bella and James on the path of their explosive relationship. Not fluffy, fully human No cheating.


_**And lastly it is a bit of a weird pairing, my reasons for doing Bella and James is because he is the only one I could see in this type of relationship.**_

 _ **Oh and if anyone would be willing to be my beta, I would be really grateful**_

 _ **Warning: Contains strong violence, swearing, drugs, drinking, crime and lemons, do not read if you cannot handle that.**_

BPOV

"I don't get why you're so mad" I mumble as he drags me into our crappy little run-down apartment by my arm, his fingers gripping harshly.

He spins us around slamming my back up against the door and forcing it to close "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I'M MAD?" he demands in that tone, the tone that let me know I was in for it tonight. "I'm fucking mad because you were flirting with that guy" he snaps spit flying from his mouth as he rages and covering my face.

"I wasn't flirting with him, we were talking!" I snap out at him, and I see his eyes narrow, I know that he does not and will not believe me for a second.

"He bought you a fucking drink and you accepted it, you whore." He snaps as his grip on my upper arm tightens to the point of pain and I know that I will have massive hand shaped bruises there tomorrow.

"You weren't exactly rushing to buy me a drink of course I accepted" I snap right back at him as I struggle against his strong grasp.

"We have no fucking money Isabella" he seethes at me as he moves his hands from my arms and slamming his fists on the door beside me, causing me to flinch as I look up at his angry eyes and in the back of my mind I know that is true, neither of us work, at least not really. James has his 'business' on the side, basically he just picks up scraps of work here and there, from drugs to robbery; he has done it all.

But instead of actually admitting this, I throw my head back and laugh out loud "that's funny because you seemed to have enough money to buy your own drinks" I spit at him, when in reality I had seen him with one. "Now get the fuck away from me asshole, I am tired and I just want to go to bed" really I just cannot be bothered to fight with him anymore. I reach up resting my hands on his chest, pushing him with all my strength, but he is much tougher than me and he does not budge… not even an inch.

"Not until I get a fucking apology" he seethes, I see his jaw twitch, a clear sign that I am in for it tonight.

"I don't owe you one" I yell as I bring my knee up to between his legs, hitting him in the nuts hard, which has the desired effect as he moves his hands, crouching down as he cups his balls in his hands, groaning loudly.

I take the opportunity and run past him "You little cunt" I hear him calling after me and I pick up my speed dashing towards the bedroom door, I begin to get closer and maybe just maybe I will make it.

I feel something grab a hold of my ankle and pull me down, causing me to stumble slightly, before I fall down landing hard on my stomach. I hit the floor with a loud 'bang' causing me to wince as pain spreads throughout my stomach and my knees; I know that I will have massive bruises there tomorrow.

"What the fuck did I tell you Isabella?" he demands as he flips me over and all of a sudden he is kneeling over me, straddling my hips with one leg on either side, I refuse to answer and feel the sharp sting of his hand on the side of my face. "Answer me now" he commands.

So I give in to him "Not to hit you" I mutter under my breath as I look up at him.

"Exactly... so tell me why did you do it?" he asks me, raising his eyebrows as his hand moves to the side of my neck, cupping it gently in one hand, but I know that it could very easily change to hurtful.

"Because you were being an asshole" I snap as I squirm underneath his body.

"Fuck you" he spits out as he moves his hand around, squeezing tightly, cutting off my air supply, so that I have to struggle for breath.

"When are you going to learn that you belong to me... and only me?" he questions, not loosening his grip one bit as he grabs the hem of my dress and rips it once all the way. I see the hunger in his eyes, but I am still struggling to remain conscious, my eyes flicker closed as black spots cloud my vision, just as I am about to slip under, he lets go, causing me to choke and gasp for breath, coughing loudly, sighing in relief as I feel the air return back to my lungs.

Usually I would fight more, but I just cannot bring myself to actually do it today, so I give into him "I belong to you James" I say softly and gently, watching as a sly grin spreads across his face.

"That's a good girl" he praises, patting the top of my head, like I'm a fucking dog or something.

"Let's just get this over with" I say with a sigh, as I sit up slightly reaching around my back and unhooking my bra allowing it to fall forwards and slip down my shoulders, revealing my pert creamy breasts to him.

"Get this over with?" he scoffs "I've had enough of your shit tonight" he snaps as he moves down slipping his hands into the side of my panties and tugging them causing the lacy material to dig into my sides as I wince and then hear a sharp rip as they come off.

"Now you're going to be a good girl and lie there and take it" James says as he grasps my arms pushing them to the floor and to my complete and utter surprise I feel the head of his cock pushing against my opening… when the hell did he take his pants off. I decide that I do not wish to argue anymore, I am tired and all that I want to do is crawl into our bed and go to sleep but it doesn't look like that will be happening any time soon.

Despite the situation I cannot help but feel a little aroused, which is good because the next thing that I know he is shoving his entire length into my tight little snatch. "Of fuck Bella" he moans as he pumps his hips, giving me long hard strokes, claiming my body as his own.

I glance up at him from beneath lowered eyelashes and I can see the look on his face, the determination and dare I say pleasure, he is doing this to prove a point and for some I cannot find it within myself to enjoy it.

His hands grip hold of my breasts tightly, as his fingers massage my globes roughly, kneading them like they are dough, in fact I am beginning to think that he is doing everything to make sure that I do not enjoy it… usually I enjoy this sort of thing, the hot angry sex, but nothing has been resolved and honestly I just feel like shit.

"Mine" he breaths out as I feel him jerking inside of me, before he cums hard, his hot jizz coating the inside of my womb and I thank the lord I had been for my shot earlier and cannot get pregnant.

I don't say anything after he has 'claimed' me, I just lay there feeling the strength of his body on top of my own as he breathes heavily, struggling to calm down from the session that we just had. "So...?" he asks and I know what he is asking.

"I don't want any other guy" I mumble as my eyes begin to flicker closed as I struggle not to fall asleep, I guess the day's events have caught up with me.

"Damn straight and even if you did... it wouldn't matter" he says and strangely that brings a sense of security within me, causing me to grin a little.

"I'm yours James" I mumble tiredly as he picks me up and proceeds to carry me through the house to our bedroom and laying me down on the bed, pulling the sheets back and climbing under them with me.

"All mine" he confirms as he turns me on my side, pulling me back against his warm chest, holding me tight. "I really do love you Bells" he whispers as he kisses the top of my head and with that I fall into a deep and fulfilled sleep.

 _ **Review please.**_


End file.
